Magical
by It Must Be The Nargles
Summary: After a moment, he pulled away from the hug and looked at Luna. He felt this sudden feeling of appreciation for her. He had always liked Luna, as a friend that is. But now, that feeling has changed. 3


**Magical**

It was the war against Voldemort and his followers. The whole wizarding world was fighting to defend their families from the evil that was threatening to take over the world. The whole of Slytherin house had left through the secret tunnel from the Room of Requirement to Hogs Head and the students in the remaining houses, who were of age, had stayed back to defend their school. Jets of green and red light were flying everywhere and amongst all the rubble, bodies were found lying still and cold.

Fred Weasley was searching for assurance that his family was still ok, he stunned Death Eaters that were in his way and began running up the stairs to the seventh level. He just had to find out if everyone was ok. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he saw a girl with long, red hair dueling with Fenrir Greyback. She stunned him and turned around to see if there were any more Death Eaters to see Fred at the end of the hall.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Fred asked as he reached his sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen Harry?" Her eyes began to water as she thought of what could have happened to him.

"No I haven't but I'm sure he's fine" Fred reassured her. He put his arms around her, thanking God that his baby sister was alright. It was a moment of comfort for the siblings as they were grateful for the fact that the other was still alive and well.

"I have to find out if Harry's still alright, keep safe Fred" Ginny said after a moment, as she began sprinting down the hall and out of sight.

Fred started running in the other direction to find his other family members when two Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere. Panicking slightly, Fred skillfully dueled the two Death Eaters before Percy arrived to help him. As Percy stunned the masked figure, that he was dueling, Fred continued to battle another now with the help of Harry, Ron and Hermione who had suddenly returned. Four stunning spells, from four different wands, came hurling to the Death Eater who crumbled to the floor, motionless.

Before he could thank them however, Fred heard a rumbling sound as plaster and rubble fell at a rapid rate, from the ceiling. He looked around and saw Ron, Hermione, Harry and Percy run down the stairs away from the falling ceiling. Eventually he looked up only to realize he was right beneath a falling chunk of plaster. He thought that that was the end of him... He thought that he would never get to see his family again and then all of a sudden he felt someone ram into him.

Next thing he knew, he was laying on something soft. He opened his eyes, sat up and found himself surrounded by people.

"Oh Fred! You're alright!" sobbed Mrs Weasley as she hugged her son, burying her face into his shoulder. Fred patted his mother awkwardly and realized that he was sitting on a soft bed at St Mungos with his whole family, Harry and Hermione surrounding him.

"Mum, I don't understand, what happened?" he asked as his mother finally released him.

"You took a blow to the head and you've been unconscious ever since. Harry killed Voldemort… we won!" she explained, beaming at her son.

"How long have I been out for?" he asked, looking confusedly at his mother.

"It's been a week Freddie. Do you remember anything?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No, the last thing I remember was that a huge piece of plaster about to fall on me and then someone pushed me out of the way" he said. He now realized that he didn't know who this person was; he had to find out.

Almost as though he could read his mind, George said "Well, we know who that person was." Fred slowly sat up straight and stared at his twin. The whole family moved over to reveal a blonde girl sitting at the end of the bed next to Fred's who was staring at the ceiling.

"Luna?" Fred asked incredulously.

"She hasn't left your side Fred, not since the end of the battle" Charlie told him. George looked at his twin and grinned when he saw that Fred couldn't stop looking at Luna, he said

"Ok, let's give these two some privacy." Fred gave George his biggest evils as George winked and left the room. The rest of the family followed George out of the room but Mrs Weasley took her time to leave, pretending to fix Fred's sheets until she realized that she couldn't stall any longer, she took a final glance at the two and left.

Luna finally realized that she was alone with Fred and sat at the end of his bed, staring at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. "You hit your head quite hard when I pushed you out of the way." She said distractedly.

"Yeah I feel good, a bit tired, but ok. Luna, I have to thank you for saving me" he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, it wasn't a problem" Luna replied looking down at her hands. Fred took her hand in his own, causing her to look him in the eyes and blush a bit.

"No seriously, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. You saved my life and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to repay you for it" he said, and then he hugged her.

After a moment, he pulled away from the hug and looked at Luna. He felt this sudden feeling of appreciation for her. He had always liked Luna, as a friend that is. Her dreaminess and her determination to prove that Nargles do exist had always made him laugh and entertained him during DA meetings. They had formed a weird sort of relationship; it had started when Fred found Luna sitting by herself by the lake he had gone over to keep her company.

She seemed to have just accepted the fact that she had no friends and she told him that she really enjoyed the DA meetings because 'she felt like she had friends there'.

This statement had made Fred feel a little uncomfortable but you get use to Luna's 'uniqueness' once you get to know her. Fred seemed to have some sort of feeling toward Luna that he was quite sure about. But now, as they sat on the bed holding hands, he realized what that feeling was; He was falling in love… with Luna Lovegood.

A month later everything was different.

Harry was living at number 12 Grimmauld Place, though he spent most of his time at The Burrow. Hermione was still in London but now with her parents, she had tracked them down in Australia and modified their memories. Though Hermione lived at home she liked to apparate to The Burrow every day to spend time with the Weasleys.

The entire wizarding world was still celebrating the end of Voldemort and there were parties being held almost everywhere. Life was great for all. The Weasley's decided to join the fun and have a party as well. The planning took days but they managed to pull it off. It was a Friday night and The Burrow was almost unrecognizable. Hermione and Ginny had spent hours making streamers of gold and silver drape themselves around the walls of the house, Mrs Weasley made every dish possible and the twins had boxes full of Filibusters Fireworks ready to set off later in the night.

The atmosphere was amazing. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, couples were hand in hand and all the older women were in a corner gossiping. Fred was leaning up against a wall observing the scenery wearing a rather ruffled suit; loose tie, rolled up sleeves and his hair was a little tussled. It wasn't long before he saw Luna heading out to the backyard. He was just deciding whether he should follow her or not when his twin came and stood next to him.

"So… you fancy Lovegood eh?" George asked, giving his twin a teasing grin.

"Shut up, so what if I do?" Fred replied glaring at his twin.

George gave Fred an exasperated look, "Oh come on, you're no fun when you're in love. Why don't you just kiss her and stop stalling! I want my twin back!"

As he said this, George was slowing pushing his brother out the door and by the time Fred noticed what happened, he was already outside.

Fred thought that the backyard looked absolutely breathtaking! There were a million stars glittering in the night sky, lanterns were hung along the trees and Fred noticed mysterious lights flying around (it took him a while to realize they were fairies). But the most breathtaking thing of all was the beautiful blonde girl lying in the grass looking up at the sky.

Fred walked over to her, "Can I join you?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like that" she replied dreamily.

Fred lay down next to her and asked, "So, why are you out here by yourself?"

"Oh it was getting a bit crowded in there, I thought I'd come out here for a little while. It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah it really is" he replied looking at Luna.

She turned to look at him and realized he was looking at her and turned away, blushing.

Fred laughed he thought she was adorable when she got embarrassed.

He decided it was now or never.

"Uh Luna? I need to tell you something." He grabbed her hand which was lying next to him. Luna turned to face him and their faces were inches apart. Neither of them moved away.

"What is it Fred?" she asked, looking into those deep brown eyes.  
Merlin! He loved it when she said his name. "Umm, I've been putting off saying this as I wasn't sure if you felt the same way and I thought I'd ruin it if I said it too early or I stuffed up somewhere in the middle and I was going to tell you when I was in St Mungos but I didn't really know what I was feeling and"… He was cut off by Luna who had leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

That brief contact made both of them feel dizzy but she pulled away, thinking she might have done something that was inappropriate. He could tell she was confused so he leaned in and kissed her. This time the kiss was much deeper as they both knew how each other felt. It wasn't a wild passionate snogging session, just a tame, loving kiss between two people who had only just realized their feelings for each other.

It felt like years later when they finally pulled apart. He wrapped his arm around her as they continued to gaze into each other eyes until they heard a loud sound. They looked up and saw millions of brightly coloured fireworks explode in the night sky and Fred saw George in the distance setting boxes of Filibusters off. He had to make a mental note to thank his twin later. This night was truly the most magical night of his life.


End file.
